Flare Up
by You.Are.Me
Summary: Lucy is upset and takes it out on Natsu. What she needs is a friend, but did she just push away her best one? My first Fairy Tail fic, a NaLu :
1. Chapter 1

**First try at a Fairy Tail fic, figured hurt/comfort was the way to go. Tried my best to keep in character, review if you think I did a good job or could do better~ Still learning since I'm new to FT. Well, enjoy!**

~NLNLNLNLNL~

The clinking of glasses. The chatter of people. The shuffling of feet.

With her head in her arms leaning down on the table, Lucy just sat with closed eyes and listened to the guild's activity, feeling like she may never move from the spot. She didn't feel like lifting her head let alone talking to anyone, and grumpily she wondered to herself why she had come here at all. There was somewhere else she should be.

Settled like this, the blonde almost felt as if she could fall asleep- it would be comforting considering she hadn't slept at all that night. Still, she knew it would be a futile effort even here; the guild was noisy, and certainly not a place to be napping.

'If I really want to nap, I should just go home.' Lucy thought to herself, but dismissed the thought almost immediately. If she ever found the effort to move, she wouldn't go home. There was somewhere else she had to go.

The mage settled for just listening once more, trying to clear her head.

The clinking of glasses. The chatter of people. And then, the bang of the guild doors.

"Luuuuuucy!"

Happy's high-pitched voice was calling with excitement from the doorway, and she could hear another person bounding over to her.

"Lucy, we found a job to do! Let's get going!"

It was Natsu. She just wasn't in the mood for him today, even if he was one of her best friends. She slowly lifted her head to peer up at the beaming dragon slayer.

"I don't want to go on any jobs today."

Natsu planted his hands on his hips, not giving up so easily.

"What! You're the one that's always complaining we don't work enough! I already told Gray and Erza, they're waiting for you!"

Lucy shook her head and laid it back down, having already given her answer. She could hear two more people approaching- the faint clinking of armor made the pair easy to identify.

"What's taking so long, fire brains? We have a train to catch you know."

Natsu turned to scowl at Gray.

"I'm not stupid- it's Lucy, she won't come!"

It was Erza who spoke now.

"That isn't like her- is something wrong…?"

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, just wanting to be left alone. Couldn't her friends see that?

"Luuuuucy," Happy landed on the table, tugging at her yellow hair, "this is no time to be lazy!"

She lifted her head again, shooting the cat a glare.

"I'm not being lazy! You're one to talk!"

Natsu crossed his arms.

"Then come on this mission with us- it'll be fun!"

The blonde mage sighed, standing. She knew the group would never just leave her be, so it was time to leave.

"I'm out of here- I'm just too tired to go today, okay guys?"

Gray and Erza looked to each other and shrugged, seeming to see that Lucy wasn't up for the task, but Natsu didn't let it go.

"How can you be tired, we haven't worked in forever! You can't be lazy when you have a rent to pay, right? Finally missing the palace life or something, Lucy?"

Lucy clenched her fists. Teasing or not, Natsu had gone too far- all she wanted to do was get out of there but the fire mage could never let things go, could he! She exploded, turning on the dragon slayer.

"Just drop it, Natsu! I said I'm not going! Why do you always have to take things too far- calling me lazy cause I won't go on one stupid job? Maybe I just can't stand the thought of going anywhere with an ass like you! Who do you think you are, talking about my past life like that- you don't know me at all! You don't know anything!"

All guild members had turned to stare at Lucy as she yelled. Natsu could only blink in surprise.

"What-?"

Lucy scoffed.

"Is that all you have to say? The blabbermouth finally shuts the hell up? We should throw a party or something! You really are soft in the head, aren't you- well I hope you're happy now! You got my attention- you got the whole damn guild's attention!"

She glared at him another moment and when the boy said nothing she scoffed again, turning away.

"I'm out of here."

The room was silent as Lucy turned and ran, angry tears already forming in her fiery eyes. Natsu just stared after her, red in the cheeks. What had just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapters a little wonky, it switches between following Lucy and Natsu. Also, it's a little cheesy… But enjoy! Chapter 3 coming soon!**

~NLNLNLNLNL~

Lucy wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, barely able to see the river in front of her with such tear-filled eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, letting the hot tears spill onto her cheeks. Her heart pounded as the fight replayed over and over again in her head. Her face was flushed with anger.

Who did Natsu think he was, anyway? Why did he always have to take things too far? He had no right to be calling her lazy, or making her seem spoiled by her past. He didn't understand at all- and today of all days, too…

Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy?"

Loke had appeared and knelt beside her, looking concerned. Lucy sighed in exasperation, looking away from his gentle gaze.

"I didn't call you out…"

Seeming to ignore the comment, the Spirit wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened? Are you hurt…?"

Lucy nudged him away, getting angry again. Why did everyone have to be so pushy!

"Go away- I just want to be alone!"

He frowned at her angry expression but obeyed, slowly disappearing in a flash of light. Not yet satisfied, Lucy pulled out her ring of keys and angrily threw them out of arm's reach. Then she returned to hugging her knees, leaning her head down and just staring at the water before her as it streamed past.

After a moment, she began to regret getting so angry. Loke, and Natsu… they were her friends, and she had no real reason to be yelling at them… Lucy felt worse, now realizing how bad a friend she was. There was only one person she wanted to talk to today and she couldn't, but that wasn't Natsu or Loke's fault…

The tears only fell faster down her cheeks as her anger began to turn to guilt and regret- Natsu was her best friend and on a day like this she should want him close, not push him away. A small sob caught in her throat. What had she been thinking?

"Lucy…?"

She could practically hear his voice, warm and innocent as always…

Natsu peeked over the riverbank down at his friend. She was sitting by the water, hugging her knees with her back to the dragon slayer. He frowned as he saw her shoulders shaking slightly, then quickly ducked back out of sight to make sense of the scene.

Lucy was crying. It made him angry to think anyone could make her this upset, but his stomach dropped at the idea that this was _his _fault. What had he done? Her words played over and over again in his head.

_I just can't stand the thought of going anywhere with an ass like you!_

Lucy always seemed so happy to go on jobs with him- was she just pretending all that time? Natsu was so unsure what to think.

_You don't know me at all! You don't know anything!_

Each time he recalled those words his throat tightened a little more. Lucy was his best friend- at least he thought… Maybe he really didn't know anything.

Lucy's voice snapped Natsu back to reality, and he peeked back over the bank to see what was happening. Loke was there beside her now, and she seemed angry as she looked up at the Spirit.

"Go away!" Natsu heard her yell, "I just want to be alone!"

Crestfallen, Loke faded away, and Lucy threw her keys away in frustration before returning to crying. Natsu frowned. If Lucy was mad at him, she should take it out on him, not her other friends. The pink-haired boy felt bad for getting her spirits caught up in his problem, even if he didn't understand how it was his problem in the first place.

Lucy let out a choked sob and with a twist in his stomach Natsu suddenly decided he had enough. He absolutely hated seeing Lucy cry and always swore to prevent it from happening. He couldn't stand the idea of her being this upset over something he had done to her, and even if he didn't understand the situation he had to do _something_.

The dragon slayer stood and slowly climbed down the riverbank, hesitantly approaching the sobbing girl.

"Lucy?"

He called uncertainly, afraid she might turn on him again. No response. He swallowed at the lump in his throat then took a step forward.

"Lucy, please-"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, turning to look up at him. Her eyes were wide and moist, and her cheeks were damp and rosy. Her pale lips trembled around his name.

"N-Natsu?"

Natsu felt like crying, too, as he looked down at his friend. He didn't even know exactly what he did but he was a monster, anyone who made Lucy cry like this was a monster- he could barely speak his throat was so tight.

"Lucy I- I'm just so s-"

Suddenly she threw herself against his chest, wrapping her shaking arms around his middle and hiding her tear-streaked face against his neck.

"Natsu I'm s-so sorry-!"

The dragon slayer's eyes widened in surprise, his arms held awkwardly out at his sides, unsure what to do. He had expected her to yell at him again, maybe hit him- anything but this! Her breath caught on a sob, muffled against his shoulder, and finally he gently brought his arms around her.

"Lucy, please- don't cry…"

He felt her trembling and held her closer against his chest, wanting to warm his friend. Her hands squeezed into fists pressing into his back, and he could feel his scarf beginning to soak from her tears.

"I- I'm not really angry with you, I just-"

Natsu gently rubbed the blonde's back, unable to bear her trembling voice any longer.

"Shh, it's okay Lucy. You don't have to explain yourself."

Natsu didn't know what he was doing; he just wanted to see Lucy happy again. He pressed a hand to the back of her head, smoothing out her blonde her hair and waiting until her sobs slowly subsided, tears no longer staining his scarf. With a sniffle Lucy stepped back, peeking at him with red eyes. Happy she was finally calming down Natsu reached out and wiped away the last of her tears. For a moment she leaned into the warm touch before looking away, cheeks flushing.

"I'm sorry- I don't know what came over me…"

Natsu shook his head.

"You don't have to keep apologizing, Lucy."

The blonde mage brought a clenched hand to her chest, it still trembling slightly.

"I mean it, though- you're my best friend, Natsu, I shouldn't be yelling at you like that for no reason… I don't mean what I said, I'm just upset today because- well- it's my birthday…"

Natsu pulled his eyebrows together- confused.

"What?"

Lucy rubbed her arm, uncomfortable.

"…and it's my mother's, too. We share a birthday. But-" her lips began to tremble again "we don't get to share it together anymore…"

Natsu could see her getting upset again and quickly stepped forward, squeezing her shoulder.

"Lucy…"

She lifted her head and suddenly damp, brown eyes met black and locked there. Neither one could look away from the other, and Lucy almost thought she felt warmer just by looking into those affectionate, dark eyes. Natsu didn't know what to say, didn't know how to put his feelings into words. Finally, Lucy swallowed hard and said somewhat hesitantly

"I… I haven't been to visit her grave yet… Will you… come with me?"

It was difficult to ask such a question, but Lucy needed Natsu- she couldn't keep pushing everyone away. The dragon slayer nodded quickly, relieved to finally have a way to help his friend.

"O-of course!"

Lucy nodded slowly, then timidly turned to lead the way.

~NLNLNLNL~

**Am I saying 'friends' too much? Is it ruining the mood? Tell me these kinds of things, people! D;**


	3. Chapter 3

**The final chapter! I am so happy with how this story turned out and I hope you are too. There is just something about Natsu's character that can't be beat, no matter who he's with. So, enjoy this final installment!**

~NLNLNLNLNL~

Lucy wasn't sure when she had locked hands with Natsu but she didn't mind, his warm, calloused fingers squeezing her tight as she led him slowly through the cemetery. It was quiet, almost as if even the birds knew better than to sing in a place like this; not that it was particularly gloomy. The sun was out and warm, catching the bit of morning dew still on the ground in its light and causing the grass beneath the two mage's feet to glitter slightly. There was a spring breeze that was slowly tickling Lucy's cheeks dry, occasionally making Natsu's scarf dance behind him.

Finally, Lucy came to a stop before a grave. It was large and ornate, the statue of a woman towering over the pair, her sad, marble eyes smiling down on them. In elaborate, swirled letters the base of the stone read 'Layla Heartfilia'. Old flowers lay before the grave, and white candles were placed all around the stone. Lucy looked over the scene silently a moment, before hesitating.

"I forgot to bring matches-…"

She looked up at her friend for help, and Natsu offered her a little nod, crouching down to carefully light each candle with the tips of his fingers. Lucy knelt down beside the fire mage watching him light each candle. The fire began to reflect against the white marble, casting the lettering in golden light. Lucy slowly reached out and brushed her hand across her mother's name, the stone cold beneath her hand. Natsu watched her carefully, feeling unsure of himself. He looked into the flames he created as they flickered and danced in the cool breeze.

"Do you want to know one of my favorite things about fire?"

Natsu was nervous to break the silence but he knew he should say _something_. Lucy didn't lift her eyes from her mother's name, but he continued.

"Even when you can't see it, fire can still keep you warm. You may be staring into the dark, but there can still be fire there, warming your back and giving you the strength to go on. Your mom's kinda like that, right? Even if you can't see her, she's never far away. She'll always be there to watch over you."

Lucy peeked up at the boy, who was staring into one of the candle's flames, eyes distant.

"I see Igneel in my fire, and know that as long as I have that he will always be with me. No one can ever take my fire away, so they will never be able to take Igneel away either. You and your mom share a birthday, right? No one can ever take that away, so embrace it! Birthdays are to celebrate another year of life- so don't be sad today, but go and celebrate the life your mom gave to you. As long as you live, your mom will never die."

"Natsu…"

A few tears escaped down her cheeks, but this time, they were happy ones. She offered the boy a watery smile.

"Thank you so much…"

Natsu hastily wiped a stray tear from his own cheek, before offering her a smile back. He had never shared something like that with anyone before, but somehow it seemed easy with Lucy. She was his closest friend, and he would do anything to make her smile like that. He stood, and offered the girl his hand.

"Come on, let's head back to the guild."

The blonde nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull her up. She gave the grave one last look over before they both turned away, the connection between their hands lending them strength as they slowly made their way back to the guild. Lucy felt elated, as if a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders. It was hard to open up so much to a person, but after hearing Natsu's words she knew it was worth it. She didn't have to be sad when he was around, because he would always find a way to make it better.

The pair walked together in content silence, each seeming to have enough to think about on their own. When they finally reached the guild though Lucy hesitated at the doors, unsure if she could face the rest of her friends. Natsu saw her uncertainty and gave a little squeeze of her hand, offering an encouraging smile before releasing her hand to push open the heavy doors. With the usual grin on his face the dragon slayer bounced into the guild with Lucy slowly following, calling as he went

"Hey everybody! I have crazy news!"

Gray, Erza, and Happy all looked up from their seats at the bar along with several over guild members. It was a confusing scene- here was Natsu, beaming like an idiot, with Lucy close behind him looking sheepish. Had they not just had a huge fight? What was going on here? But Natsu was unfazed by the all the questioning stares.

"Lucy was pulling our leg the whole time- she isn't angry at all! It was like a reverse surprise party- it's her birthday!"

He threw up his hands in excitement, but everyone just seemed more confused.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Flame Brain- a 'reverse surprise party'?"

Erza leaned over to peer at the blonde mage behind Natsu.

"Is this true, Lucy?"

She rubbed her arm sheepishly, looking around at all her friends. This explanation of Natsu's was just so silly; she couldn't help but giggle a bit as she nodded.

"It really is my birthday today, guys- sorry for deceiving you…"

The three blinked at her in surprise, as Natsu slung an arm around her shoulders with a grin.

"You don't gotta apologize, Lucy, it's your birthday! It's time to party!"

Erza stood up, planting her hands on her hips in a heroic stance and announcing

"_I _will get the cake!"

Gray stood up as well, looking equally valiant.

"And I-"

Suddenly the boy realized there was a draft and, looking down, saw he was only wearing boxers. With a curse, he turned and scampered off.

"-will go put some clothes on!"

From behind the bar, Mirajane raised a glass, flashing a radiant smile at Lucy and Natsu.

"Let's all raise a glass to Lucy, and help her have the best birthday party ever!"

All guild members raised their mugs and cheered, ready to start partying with their friend. Natsu raised a fist too and cheered along with the rest of them as Lucy looked over at him in wonder. His smile seemed as warm as his fire, and she felt her cheeks going pink with the excitement he seemed to spread so easily. He was right- it was her birthday and she should spend it having fun with the people she cared about.

As he released her into the crowd to be hugged and wished a happy birthday by all the guild members, her best friend's words echoed through her head and warmed her heart.

_As long as you live, your mom will never die._

And although it was true she shared her birthday with her mother, Lucy was now even happier to think that she could share it with Natsu, too.


End file.
